


可否把你比作夏夜

by Matataki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Shibutani Subaru Top! Ohkura Tadayoshi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matataki/pseuds/Matataki
Summary: 渋谷第一人称的少年爱事。





	可否把你比作夏夜

“如果夏天快点结束就好了……”  
“为什么？放假不好吗？”  
大仓走过来，给在地上摊成大字型的我递来一罐可乐。我看进他的眼睛，浅棕色的瞳色像是被融化的蜜糖浸泡过一样，带着粘稠又稚嫩的性感，他注意到了我的目光，笨拙地岔开话题，  
“我这里有好玩的，すばるくん要看吗？”  
“什么啊，拿来看看？”  
他翻了翻书柜，又掏了掏床底，不一会儿，数目可观的杂志就在木地板上汪成了令人眼花缭乱的一摊。  
“你可以啊？买了这么多。”  
大仓笑了笑，  
“我家地方大，好藏。”  
“你都看完了？”  
他羞赧地摇了摇头，  
“我还没看过。”  
“那一起看呗？”  
“嗯，好。”  
大仓也拿了一罐可乐，坐在我身边。

我们一起坐着看了一会儿，大仓便扭扭捏捏地站起身，  
“我去一下洗手间。”  
“不用。”  
我叫住他，  
“我们互相解决吧。”  
他想了想，点点头，  
“好啊，这样大概会更刺激。”

我拉下他汗湿的裤子，将他的阳物囫囵地含了进去。  
他抖了一下，似乎是被我的举动吓了一跳，  
“这样真的可以吗……”  
我没理会他，只是加快了动作。我望着他滚动的喉结，如刀切般利落的下颚线，还有因为隐忍的而紧咬的嘴唇，自己的下身也开始硬得发痛。  
我听到他蜷曲的脚趾在地板上碰撞的声音，随后他便射在了我嘴里。  
“すばるくん去吐掉吧，抱歉……”  
我咽了下去。  
“没什么可抱歉的……我……”  
话还没说完，我们就听到了钥匙开启门锁的声音。  
“不好，是我爸妈回来了。”  
他压低声音，迅速拢起地上的杂志，  
“快，去衣柜！”  
我也抱起一摞杂志，跟着他钻了进去。

“你不是说爸妈今天不在家吗？”  
“我也不知道他们会突然回来……”  
我们蜷缩在逼仄的衣柜里，小心翼翼地控制着呼吸。  
起先我们还有意识地避着彼此，后面便开始自暴自弃地紧紧靠在一起，  
“好刺激啊……”  
大仓的眼睛亮亮的，他的手摸上了我的阳物，  
“すばるくん，要忍不住了吗？”  
衣柜里大仓的味道就足以让人窒息了，再加上一个带着危险气息的活生生的他——我点了点头。  
“别出声哦。”  
他用带着咸涩汗味的手捂住我的嘴，另一只手则向下探去，  
“大仓，唔……”  
“快到了吗？”  
“唔！”  
我感觉到嘴上的束缚解除了，随后他湿润的口腔就含住了我膨大的阳物。我愣了一下神，把白浊全部射进了他为我预备好的“容器”里。  
他舔了舔嘴，凑在我的耳边说，  
“这样我们就扯平了，すばるくん。”

他把我顶在衣柜的内壁，用刚刚吞下我的秽物的嘴唇亲吻我，我也迎合着他。我们在狭小的空间里交缠在一起，交换着咸腥的空气，木质的衣柜随着我们的动作发出微不可闻的响声。  
他把我翻了过来，温柔又不可置否地将我贯穿。我听到自己的呼吸声不自觉地变得粗重，于是他的手复又覆住了我的嘴，  
“嘘，别出声啊すばるくん，这时候被发现了可不好。”

终于，楼下传来了关门的声音。  
我们推开衣柜门，瘫坐在地上，杂志和被我们碰下来的衣物洒落一地。  
他带着热带雨林般的危险气息，从后面将我抱住。  
他的下巴搁在我的肩膀上，汗津津的胳膊和腿紧接着缠上我，像蓬勃生长的藤蔓。  
他伏在我的耳边，对我说，  
“我好爱你。”  
我点点头，他见我不说话，又开始蹭着我的头发，  
“你会爱我吗？”  
我抬起头，看着摇摆的空调扇叶，又有新鲜的冷风吹到我的脸上，喝完的可乐空罐在地上轻轻地晃动着，发出喀拉拉的响声。我回答道，  
“如果这个夏天不会结束就好了啊。”


End file.
